Gundam Build Fighters: Expanded Machines
by Animeak116
Summary: When a young girl asks her mother about a Gundam and a very custom made Gunpla. Her father and mother tell her the story of how they met. What Video game that inspired them to make a Gunpla together. And what hardships her father went through as a child but managed to reach the top In Gunpla Battle! (Takes places Before GBD)


**Location: Camp Fuji, USMC installation, Okinawa**

 **Area: Family housing**

A little girl looked up at the window to see two odd toys. One looks like a pink verson of the original RX-78-2 Gundam. The other looked like a machine from another world. Though they stood at the same hight. Its helmet and design looked simaliar to other mobile suits as well as the glass visor. But it was different. The only thing that was from any Gunpla kit was the Frame. The rest was built by scratch but the number 117 was painted in white on the breast plate. And in between it was a small trophy. She couldnt make out the words. But she knew these machines and that trophy was special for her father bing a Marine to keep it on him during Lat Moves rather then leaving it in the states.

"Daisy-Chan, Shouldnt you be in Bed?" the sound of a older women said.

The little girl looked to the living room to see her mother standing there. Her mothers white hair flowing down to her shoulders. Her blue eyes glowing with curiosty rather then a mothers wrath.

"Mama. Whats with those things?" the little girl named Daisy asked.

The older women looked at what her daughter was pointing to and knew what she was talking about. She smiled at the thought of those precious memorys. She remembered when she first meet her husband. To when they both competed in the Gunpla Battle World Championship. How she and he lost as solo players against a particlular team of three people and how she and him made it to the quarter finals and Finals. She then looked to her daughter woth that same look of wonder and replied.

"Its how I meet your father again after being away from him for a long time." she said. "Now come on little missy your late for bed and you have school tomorrow."

"But mama. I want to know!" Her daughter pouted cutely.

"I'll tell you how I fell in love with papa when he comes back from his training. Ok?" She said.

"Ok." her daughter said agreeing to the compromise.

When the mother was done tucking her child into her bed she closed thr dor to her room. She went back to her room and thought back to those times with her childhood friend tbat became her husband. She smiled fondly over those memorys. She then went to sleep thinking about how her husband was doing.

 **location: Camp Fuji**

 **Area: Combat town Delta**

In silence a Marine in his combat load out was in the prone. Looking through his scope. He saw his target. Using a hand signal. Two more Marines came up from there positions and moved in. This combat exercise was to simple. Go in. Recon. Get info. get out. Should be simple enough for the Combat cook. But he always knew something would go wrong. And then thats when him and his fireteam heard it.

"Bang" said the Marine behind one of the two others looking at the building in Combat town delta.

"Damit how?" The marine in the prone said as the one who said bang helped him up.

"Your guys apparently never heard if Camy paint. Didnt you tell them to get some on?" He said.

"We fucking heard that Bolinski." Said one of the two Marines.

"I know im just Bull shitting you Rico." Said Bolinski. "But yeah I noticed your white privlege a mile away. You cant keep your ass quite while moving though the Brush like your Corporal here." Bolinski said.

"Says the white guy who looks like hes from africa." Rico said.

"Hay at least you look like your family I look like a mexican adopted by a white family." Said the second Marine.

"Pretty sure its just your Aztec blood showing. You know the natives and them Lopez." Bolinski said.

"Ether way you should have listened to me when I fucking said wear camy paint the Prone Marine said.

"Really Ashel? You know that shit dont come off your camys right?" Lopez said.

"Last i checked theres something called 'Zout'. Its what your mom used when she tried getting your stains out of your pants." Ashel said.

"Was that a joke? Did you just attempt to be funny?" Lopez said.

"So what Lopez?"

"That I admit was actual pretty good."

"Well Pack it up Marines Lets head back to Alock. Staff Sargent Lazer will be waiting."

"Seriously i think he changed his name to 'Lazer' on purpose."

"No Bolinski thats his birth last name." Ashel stated rolling his eyes.

"Right so says Gunpla Freak over there."

"Lets just leave guys the humidity is literally making me drink fucking twenty cantines and five refills on my camel pack " Rico said

"Hay at least your shitting right due to that. Those UGRs things can fuck up your stomach so bad you think your gonna be sick of them." Bolinski said.

"Says the guy who eats three plates of that shit for dinner every fucking night where here." Lopez said.

"Hay its better then MREs." Ashel said.

"Man I cant wait to get back to main side. First thing im gonna do is go on liberty and to a bar." Bolinski said.

"What about you Corporal?" Lopez said.

"I just want to go back to family housing with a fucking AC cranked up to 65*F and spend time with my wife and daughter. Maybe tell my little girl how i meet her mother." Ashel said.

"Thats what she said." Rico joked.

"And mood is ruined." Lopez said.

"Your killing me Smalls." Bolinski quipped.

"Cant wait to go back to main side indeed." Ashel muttered. as they made there way back to camp.

 ** _This is my firsy Gundam build fighters fanfic. Like if you enjoyed the first chapter. updates will take awhile. Im busy most of the damn time and have to update my older storys. this is the Animeguy here signing off._**


End file.
